Requiem
by Enenra R. Spice
Summary: "Well, Light, it's been interesting." He completed the name: Light Yagami. Ryuk waited for the heart attack to cause Light's demise… and waited… and waited… -In the end Light Yagami lives, and he must face his family, friends, and all whom he's betrayed. Light will witness the consequences, hurt, and loneliness that comes to one who has cast away those who had trusted him. HIATUS
1. And So It Begins

**Requiem**

**Enenra R. Spice**

* * *

"Well, Light," a low, rumbling tone rang out across the silent, blood red sunset. "It looks like you've lost. Remember how, in the beginning, when we first met, I told you that I would be the one writing your name in my notebook?" Ryuk paused for a moment, but soon he continued. "That is part of the agreement between a Shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world… and the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison, who knows when you'd die? And I don't want to lie around waiting. So… it's all over. You will die here."

Ryuk raised his pen to the infamous Death Note

"It was good while it lasted. We eased each others' boredom for quite a while." He began to slowly scrawl the name of the man who changed the world, the true name of Kira. "Well, Light… it's been interesting." He completed the name:

Light Yagami.

Ryuk waited for the heart attack to cause Light's demise.

…And waited…

…And waited…

"What's going on," the Shinigami snarled while glaring at his Death Note as if it had betrayed him. Ryuk released an irritated sigh, and suddenly he began to cackle with a cruel sense of humor. "It seems your story hasn't ended, has it? This could still be interesting," he mused to himself. Oil black wings unfurled, and the God of Death flew off to his next destination…

* * *

Matsuda and Mogi rushed into an old building, having followed the trails of blood leftover from Light's futile escape attempt. They stormed into the room, dried tears still evident on Matsuda's face, and were both frozen with shock and disbelief.

Light's limp form was lying on aged stairs, but that wasn't what had jarred them. They knew that Ryuk should have killed the young man, but no… the steady rise and fall of his chest clearly showed that Ryuk hadn't done as he'd swore.

Kira was alive.

Crimson-tinted, chocolate eyes blinked heavily, weakly fighting off the urge to rest… but the injured man knew that doing so would not give him his much desired slumber, but would bring him to his death.

Soon sirens could be heard screeching in the distance, slowly approaching. Mogi had made the call, noting how emotionally unraveled Matsuda was at the moment. The ambulance arrived shortly, and the paramedics raced Light into the vehicle and sped him to a hospital to rehabilitate. Once he was well enough, the man whom had changed the world, Kira, would be imprisoned.

With help from Near, the Kira Investigation Team had made their decision: Light would not be going to any average cell. He'd be placed back in the cell in which he'd stayed when the young man had requested such. The irony was unbearable and insufferable.

* * *

A/N: That's right, folks, I'm not dead! Sorry for being absent from FF since, what... March? My computer ended up with ANOTHER virus and we didn't have time to get it fixed until a month or so ago. Sorry, guys. All of the memory had been wiped, but I was able to save all of my data to my handy-dandy flash drive.

Yes, I WILL be continuing "Falling: The Aftermath" and "Salvation." I've had some serious writers block for months now. School's just restarted for the year and I'm in all Honors courses, but that seems to be returning my creativity to me.

Anyhow, I had watched all of Death Note almost a year ago, and I own the first live-action movie, a novel called "L- Change the World," and some other things. I've had this idea ever since I'd finished watching the series, and could never find a fic that covered this concept... and thus I just HAD to do it.

-E.R. Spice


	2. I sing to thee my innermost Regrets

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(Edited version: See A/N)**

It was as if Light were drifting in suffocating darkness, the shadows tugging at his hair. He felt a warm, salty tear slowly trickle from his chocolate orbs. Before unconsciousness could claim him, the unavoidable clutches of death revealed to him the true meaning of fear… and with that fear came a number of things. Regret seemed to overpower all other feelings. No, Light did not weep for himself.

He wept for the others who had died by his hand. Ryuzaki, L Lawliet, was the first person to come to mind. No other person had been able to fully match Light's intelligence on their own. L was one of a kind. He then thought of his father. What would he say if he could see his eldest child now? Light's weightless form trembled with grief. What would his mother think? What of Sayu, who had suffered because of his choice to keep the retched Death Note? His poor younger sister… His poor mother…

_What have I done?_

This question echoed in Light's mind. Death revealed to him the error of his choices. How Light longed to undo all of his mistakes, to let those that he'd sent to the grave know that he regretted it… Even so, he knew that he didn't deserve their forgiveness.

Beep...

Beep…

Beep…

The hustle and bustle of the hospital intruded upon the young man's unconscious state. Red-tinted eyes flashed open, wide with panic. His heart rate skyrocketed from its once-steady pulse, and a nearby nurse shouted for a doctor. The patient's eyes widened further, if possible, when he noticed a cool strip of metal that strapped his wrist to the hospital bed…

Oh.

Handcuffs.

The professional quickly answered the nurse's call, and his eyes widened almost as much as the patients'. He was quick to give his orders.

"Bring them in," the doctor commanded, narrowing his eyes once the initial shock wore off. His voice carried a light American accent, though his Japanese was impeccable. "Also, inform them that Light Yagami is awake now."

"What's going on?" Light asked weakly, his voice dry and raspy due to misuse. The nurse ignored his question. She simply hurried out of the room to carry out her task. As soon as she was gone, the doctor walked over to the boy.

"You were brought here due to severe bullet wounds," the professional filled in, not giving any more details. In a matter of moments, the nurse returned. She ushered in a large group of people, all of them completely focused on Light.

"Thank you for letting us know," a dreadful voice dismissed. Both the doctor and the nurse understood the meaning behind those words, and practically rushed out of the room. Light stared up into the faces of those whom he had betrayed. Most of the task force stood before him… His stricken expression was all the proof needed. The mass-murderer, Kira, obviously recognized them.

"Why… How could you do it, Light?" Matsuda's trembling, quiet demand broke the weighted silence. Light's hazel gaze quickly flashed to the young investigator. The boy's expression became pained, and he quickly looked away from the task force. The once-proud genius was hunched over in shame. To their surprise, salty tears welled in his eyes, leaving wet streaks running down his cheeks.

"I… I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: Alright, chapter two is finally up! Sorry for the delay on my other stories, but I'm busy outside of FF (and suffering from writers block). I'm going to try to update whenever I can, though. I'm going to start typing up chapter three early so that there's not a very long wait.

Another thing I'd wanted to say was that this story was posted as a creative outlet for myself, and thus it may seem a bit fast-paced at times. Chapters will be fairly short, but that's just because of my lacking in time, and I don't want to leave you guys with nothing to read!

Thanks all around~

NOTE: When I'd first posted this chapter, FF put up the draft, not the final copy (I still dont' know how that happened). I fixed that though LIKE A BOSS.

...Sorry, references...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!

Sorry for the wait, you guys. My computer has yet ANOTHER virus! Luckily, Requiem is saved to my pen drive, and I've been working on chapter three using my friend's laptop. It's _almost finished_, and BOY do I have some plot twists planned for you lovelies.

A quick note I'd like to add is that I do ship LxLight, though I most likely won't put anything romantic between the two characters in this story (there's enough romance fics to go around on FF!). Even so, I might touch on the friendship and respect that they had for each other leading up to the events in episode 25. I don't want anyone who doesn't support that pairing or who dislikes "yaoi" to be dissuaded from reading.

ALSO! If you haven't noticed yet, chapter two was edited. For some reason, FF kept posting a version just before my latest save, but I was luckily able to get that sorted out.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers thus far. You all inspire me to continue writing. I don't care how long or short your feedback is, I just wanted you guys to know that I truly appreciate it.

And, as to not cause your patience (impatience?) to shatter from the lack of a chapter, here are some hints as to what takes place next:

*Important* Characters Involved:

-Sachiko Yagami

-Sayu Yagami

-Kira Investigation Task Force

-Light Yagami

-Near (Possibly)

-? [to be revealed later on]

NOTE: more characters may end up featured, but these are the ones written so far.

Feel free to guess as to who the lovely mystery character is, and what you think may happen next. Alright, it's almost three in the morning, and this insomniac need to get some sleep (it's chronic insomnia, to be exact). I'll hopefully get the next chapter up very soon.

Once again, thank you all so much for your patience, and I'm glad that you like my story. I love you guys~


End file.
